


Bite Me

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-09
Updated: 2004-07-09
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: You gotta watch what you do before bedtime...





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The inky darkness of the sky swept over the prowling ground. Everywhere he looked he saw the writhing bodies. Inhaling deeply, he smelled the musky scent of sex. It was everywhere. Bodies on top of bodies, wriggling, squirming, moving erotically to the beat of the music. 

Brian smiled. It was feral, his face holding an edge…a dangerous look. Perhaps it was the glint in his eyes, or better yet, perhaps it was the set of fangs that appeared whenever an opened-mouthed smile made an appearance on his normally stoic face.

He’d had all the mortals currently occupying this place. He needed to find a new hunting ground. Turning to leave, he was almost to the door when he caught it. A new scent. Grinning, he sniffed again, turning back towards the club. The song changed as he attempted to hone in on his prey.

_Baby get ready - I'm coming for you,_  
I'm a vampire!  
I want you - nothing you can do,  
I'm a vampire!  
Watch me do my dance for you,  
I want you - nothing you can do,  
Baby get ready - I'm coming for you,  
I'm a vampire! 

Using his finely tuned sense of smell, he got closer and closer until he saw him. Up against the bar, leaning on his elbows nursing a drink. Ahh yes, fresh meat.

_Come to my world, child of the night,_  
Come out of your darkness and into my light,  
Looking for you all of your life,  
Don't be afraid - it'll be all right... 

Focused on his target, he began his preparatory dance. Using his powers to send out the most aphrodisiac of pheromones, he stalked towards his prey. The crowds parted for him, watching him…wanting him. They were not immune to the scent that surrounded him. It didn’t matter though. There was only one goal.

_God grant you serenity,_  
You bring out the best in me,  
Let my love take you higher,  
Guess what...I'm a vampire! 

“Dance with me,” he murmured into the blonde’s ear. It wasn’t a question, it wasn’t a request. It was an order. 

He’d sensed the man that was intimately pressed against him before he’d heard him. Turning, looking into his hazel eyes, the blonde was powerless to do anything but yield to his demand.

_Baby get ready - I'm coming for you,_  
I'm a vampire!  
I want you - nothing you can do,  
I'm a vampire! 

Out on the dance floor they moved together as one. Leaning, swaying, grooving…a ritual mating dance to work them into the frenzy necessary to reach the level of passion they wanted for later.

_Watch me do my dance for you,_  
I want you - nothing you can do,  
Baby get ready - I'm coming for you,  
I'm a vampire! 

Brian never took his eyes off the blonde while they danced. The rest of the club faded into darkness. The only ones left were the two of them. The music moved through their bodies urging them on…closer, faster…touch, taste, tease.

Drawing away from the blonde, Brian heard him growl in protest. Ah yes, a feisty one. In spite of the spell that Brian usually wove to keep them complacent, this one managed an attitude; to project urges. This time wouldn’t be about just pleasuring himself, but pleasuring the smaller blonde man as well.

_In your head you always hear me_  
Close your eyes - I'm all that you see,  
For lust, for life, my intimate fire,  
Nightly dances, dance in desire... 

They left the club hand in hand. Justin’s blonde head like a light wandering through the throng of half naked sweaty men. He didn’t even notice when they reached out to touch him, to try and grasp of piece of the one who was being taken tonight.

Hoping into the car with the stranger, it seemed as though he heard instructions in his head. ‘Touch me, feel me, want me’ the voice said softly, silkily; it was like sex vocalized with its sensual huskiness. He was unable to prevent from doing what they said.

Brian smiled as the boy followed his mental instructions. Reaching their destination, he led the boy to his lair.

_Baby get ready - I'm coming for you,_  
I'm a vampire!  
I want you - nothing you can do,  
I'm a vampire! 

As the elevator paused at the top floor, Justin moved forward. The man slid the door to his loft open and guided him inside. Stepping over the threshold, he stopped to take in the surroundings. Velvety black and purple was the theme. His artist’s eye could appreciate it all. Thick, deep, and rich hues dominated the living space. Burgundy, and garnet was scattered around as well. It was then, he knew.

“Take me and make me.”

Arching an eyebrow in the young man’s direction, Brian hid his surprise.

“Make you what?”

“Like you,” Justin whispered, closing the distance between them. Attacking the dark-haired man’s mouth, he set to convince him to help him crossover. He wanted it. He needed it.

_Watch me do my dance for you,_  
I want you - nothing you can do,  
Baby get ready - I'm coming for you,  
I'm a vampire! 

Using his tongue to explore the older man’s mouth, Justin ran his own along the fangs he knew he would find there. Wrapping his arms around Brian’s neck, Justin took the kiss deeper.

Brian was drowning. Naturally, being a creature of the night, his senses were heightened. For the first time in his immortal life he felt like the prey. Pulling the blonde away from him, he studied the young man, wondering what his intentions were.

“I know what I want. I came looking for you. Turn me,” he murmured as he attached himself to Brian’s mouth once more.

_Let's be together... don't be afraid... you called me... I was what you wished for...you held me here beside you... I was what you wished for... I came for you... i came for you... I was what you wished for... you taste like honeydew... be careful what you wish for... I wished for you your whole life... be careful what you wish for... let me be you tonight... tonight…_

Brian took charge pushing the blonde towards the elevated bed. If this is what the boy wanted, then this is what the boy would get.

Shoving Justin down onto the soft, plush bed, Brian crawled over him. Nipping and sucking, he left no part of Justin untouched as the boy writhed below him in exquisite agony. ‘Touch me,’ he thought, ‘take me’. Brian grinned as he read the thoughts.

Moving fluidly beneath Brian, Justin listened to the requests of the voices in his head, unaware of the fact that they all belonged to Brian. Over and over they peaked, crested, and peaked again. ‘More,’ was all he could think, ‘again.’

As they neared completion, Brian buried his face in the young man’s neck. Tilting to give his lover greater access, Justin prepared himself for what was to come. 

His teeth glowing beneath the blue lights of his room, Brian bit into the tender flesh of Justin’s neck. Hearing the sharp intake of breath, then the moan of pleasure, he grinned into the task.

Justin was convinced it couldn’t be real. The pain was quick, the pleasure quicker. Feeling the increasing sensation, it became harder and harder to bear. Brian was sucking harder and harder, taking more and more. He went into a daze. Ministrations on his cock and neck taking him higher.

Brian smiled from his position over Justin’s cock. Taking it deeper into his mouth, he hummed deep in his throat. He loved waking Justin up from sleep this way. It had been shocking enough to wake up because Justin’s hard on kept jabbing him in the back, but the eager way he’d responded to everything made it worth it. Sucking harder and faster, Justin came suddenly, filling Brian’s mouth.

Brian moved back up on the bed, positioning himself over Justin, waiting for his partner to fully wake up. Justin’s eyes opened slowly. Looking at Brian he smiled. Brian smiled back and leaned down to kiss him.

Bolting upright suddenly, Justin smashed Brian’s nose with his head.

“FUCK!” Brian screamed, his hands flying to his injured nose, “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND??”

Justin’s eyes were wide, frantic. Startled, both hands flew to his neck as he groped around, apparently feeling for something.

“What the fuck is the matter with you?” Brian asked again, slowly drawing his hands away from his nose now that he was sure he wasn’t bleeding.

“You bit me you asshole!” Justin replied looking pissed.

”What the fuck are you talking about?” Brian asked, quickly losing patience.

“I mean, I asked you too, but you didn’t have to! I can’t believe you did!” 

“Explain to me what the fuck you’re talking about before I kill you,” Brian ground out.

Glaring at him, Justin related the events of his dream.

“So let me get this straight. You’re fucking pissed at me because in your dream, that you came up with in your own twisted little fucking head, I bit you to make you a vampire, even though you wanted it in your dream? Keyword being DREAM?” Brian asked incredulously after Justin finished.

“Ok so when you say it with that look on your face and that tone of voice it sounds kind of ridiculous,” Justin replied with an acrimonious pout.

“Don’t fucking look at me like that, you’re ridiculous,” Brian told him, rolling over onto his other side and feigning sleep.

“Are you saying you WOULDN’T bite me??? What’s wrong with having me around for all eternity?”

Turning around to stare at him, a look of utter disbelief on his face, Brian muttered an angry oath before punching his pillow and silently begging for sleep. Justin was intolerable when he got like this.

“Fine, you see if I bite you if I’m ever a vampire,” Justin snipped as he rolled over to face the opposite wall as his lover.

A few seconds later, Brian felt a hand gingerly touch his shoulder. Turning to look at Justin over his shoulder, he just raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I’ll forgive you for not wanting to bite. But can we fuck? I’m still hard.” Justin asked grinning.

Burying his head in the pillow, Brian hid his grin from Justin. Why or how he put up with this was beyond him. Rolling over suddenly, trapping the young blond beneath him, Brian kissed him long and hard.

“Fine. But no more Buffy episodes before we go to bed you twat.”y, trapping the young blond beneath him, Brian kissed him long and hard.

“Fine. But no more Buffy episodes before we go to bed you twat.”


End file.
